


Calling in the Calavry

by AGL03



Series: Dad Off [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anything you can do I can do better, Baby Fitzsimmons, Dadcliffe, F/M, Fluff, Grandpa Off Continues, Team is family, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month into parenthood.  Fitz and Simmons are in desperate need of some sleep.   Luckily they have a a slightly competative extended family to help them out.  Sequel to What (Not) To Expect When Your Expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling in the Calavry

The sun was well above the horizon when Bobbi and Hunter made their way from their cottage to the main house. Hunter still found it hard to believe that in just over a month he and Bobbi had gone from being on the run every few days to safely tucked away in a luxurious cottage on the grounds of the castle, yes castle, which Doctor Radcliffe had gifted to Fitzsimmons. 

Fitzsimmons had tried to get them to stay in the main house, after all there was plenty of room. But the pair fell in love with the smaller more private cottage, overlooking a pond, and was just steps from the main house. All of the properties security wired into the office inside. They had originally stayed at Coulson’s request, to watch over the new family as the rest of Shield had to go back to work and something told Bobbi they were going to be here much longer than the original few months he’d requested. 

Hunter opened the door to the kitchen, as he did every morning, but was disappointed when the customary smell of coffee, tea, and well balanced breakfast that Jemma made each morning was absent. Glancing around he first saw Mackenzie, bundled in her blanket from Coulson in a Mama Roo just feet away from Fitzsimmons who stood at the stove with their backs to them.

“Good Morn-“ Hunter started to chirp. Both scientists spun, Jemma hurling an oven mitt at him, both hissing out a shushing noise. 

Hunter watched the mitt fall limply coming nowhere near him before he looked upon his friends. “What on earth happened to you two?” he hissed in a whisper. 

They looked exhausted, dark bags under their eyes, pajamas rumpled, and hair a total mess. Jemma was leaning heavily against Fitz, her eyes drooping dangerously. “We are making tea,” Fitz said drowsily “Kettles been taking forever to boil though.” 

Bobbi moved forward quickly noting a few issues to the kettle not going. One, the stove wasn’t on. And Two, there was no water in the kettle to boil. “When is the last time you got more than an hour of sleep?” she asked carefully. 

“Thursday,” Fitz said confidently. “Kenzie just had a fussy night last night. Once we’re showered and have some tea we’ll be right as rain.” 

Hunter approached carefully as well, “Fitz, Buddy its Tuesday….forget sleep when is the last time you had a shower.”

Neither one got a chance to answer, Bobbi elbowing him roughly in the stomach and that noise enough for Mackenzie to start to stir. A few mewling cries from the bassinet turning into full blown screams. 

Despite their sleep deprived state, the pair moved quickly to her side. Jemma lifting her up and cooing to her while Fitz pressed a few buttons on his watch to bring up his care schedule. “She’s ready for her breakfast and a diaper change. You go get settled and I’ll take care of the diaper.” Fitz said the pair doing what they did best, working together as a team. 

Jemma nodded passing her off so she could get settled to nurse, Bobbi having to stifle a giggle at her retreating form. Jemma had a pacifier tangled in her ponytail. Fitz turning to his friends, “Could I trouble you to bring us some tea when that kettle finally boils?”

“Of course,” Bobbi said waving at her honorary niece as they retreated. 

Hunter at least had the decency to wait until Fitz was out of ear shot before speaking. “I’m guessing the shower was Thursday as well,” he said earning yet another whack from Bobbi before she went to the stove and not only got tea going but a proper breakfast. 

“They need a break,” she said. And it wasn’t for lack of trying on their part. Baby Mackenzie was rather particular about who she was content with holding or being around her. Each member of the team having their own time limit of sorts. Hunter was a good ten minutes while Bobbi could eek out twenty if Kenzie was dry, well feed, and her parents were in her line of sight. In fact the only ones that she would tolerate longer than a few moments, aside from her parents, were her Godfathers.

“Hunter take over for me here, I’m going to go make a call,” Bobbi said stepping out onto the patio. It was time to call in the Calvary. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Kenzie had been fed, changed, and dressed for the day and was now laying on her interactive play mat (an accelerated one of Fitz’s own design), starting up at the blinking stars of its mobile. Her parents lay on either side of the mat, both of their eyes dangerously drooping. 

“One of us should take a shower,” Fitz said finding the plush rug he was laying on incredibly comfortable. 

“But it’s all the way over there,” Jemma said pointing in the general direction of the bathroom. Fitz pulled his head up and grunted in agreement. It was too far away and the floor was just so comfortable. All he needed to do was rest his eyes for a few seconds. 

“Breakfast!” Hunter said cheerily, starting the pair. For as exhausted as they were the parental instincts were stronger. Fitz and Simmons shooting up and throwing themselves in front of their baby.  
“Oh Hunter, it’s just you,” Jemma said breathing a sigh of relief eyes locked on the steaming cup of tea on the tray. 

Any other time Hunter would have teased his friends a bit more, but he just couldn’t right now. Instead he set the tray on the coffee table. “You come eat while it’s hot, I’ll sit by the Princess and make sure she doesn’t turn that contraption into a rocket or something.”

Fitz just nodded numbly, if Kenzie inherited one iota of his curiosity they were in for a lot of totaled toys and small appliances in their future. He helped Jemma up and they stumbled the few steps to the couch. 

Hunter mentally started the timer as Kenzie seemed to sense her parents had moved farther away. Seeing the first signs of a cry he gently rubbed her tiny belly, “Hey now Princess, Mum and Dad are right there, Uncle Hunter is being supervised, they just need a spot to eat and maybe a shower…and sleep. So you think you can help us out here.”

The bright blue eyes seemed to bore into him before their attention returned to the mobile above her. 

“Thank you Hunter,” Fitz said between attacking his tea and toast. 

“Anytime Mate. I just wish there was more we could do. But alas someone is very picky about who she lets hold and feed her. Doesn’t help she inherited both of your stubbornness and Fitz’s temper.” Hunter added, feeling the phone in his pocket vibrate. 

It was from Bobbi, “Incoming,” was all it said. 

Hunter opened his mouth to warn the pair, realizing that they had managed to drift off to sleep right there on the couch. They were leaning into each other, each holding a half-eaten piece of toast, their mugs of tea slipping in their slack hands and was spilling on the floor. 

“Where’s my Princess!” Radcliffe called happily as he threw the doors to the master bedroom open. Arms laden with bags, most of which had various shades of pink poking from the top. Grand Dey never came without gifts. Fitz and Simmons let our cries at being started from sleep again. Radcliffe scooping Kenzie up carefully with a bright smile on his face. “There is my beautiful Goddaughter and in one of the dresses Dey got for you. How wonderful, you like the pretty dress much more that that Captain America number Papa Coulson got you. Don’t you? Yes, only the best for my princess…” his eyes finally coming to rest on his new protégés. “Oh my heavens what happened to you two, has the plumbing stopped working?”

Fitz and Simmons looked at him helplessly. Jemma pulling the elastic out of her hair and letting out a small whimper when the pacifier fell out of it. “Kenzie has had a rough few nights,” Fitz explained as Jemma just hid in his chest. 

Hunter felt his phone buzz again, checking the message from Bobbi. “Baton down the hatches, incoming round 2.” Coulson must be coming…they must have already been in route because no way Coulson got from the Playground to here that fast. 

“Where’s my Princess?” Coulson called as he barged into the room, a flushed May and Bobbi on his heels. They had tried and failed to slow him down. Like Radcliffe he wasn’t empty handed, but only carried a Captain America Teddy Bear in his hands. 

Fitz’s sleep deprived mind telling him that they either needed to secure the room better or find a new one in the giant house that no one had hopes of finding.

“Radcliffe,” Coulson greeted seeing the Scot already holding their Goddaughter, eyes narrowing at the pile of bags around him.

“Coulson,” Radcliffe returned bouncing Kenzie slightly, fixing a slight glare of his own at the Captain America bear. Truth be told Radcliffe preferred Iron Man and made note to pick up a few items to reflect that. 

“What a lovely surprise,” Jemma said, her manners kicking in and her voice easily an octave or two too high. Her distress snapping the men out of the stare down and everyone in the room to focus on the frazzled new parents. 

Radcliffe was the first to move, surprising everyone when he willingly gave Kenzie up to May. Proving once again no one trifled with the Calvary. He grabbed one of the bags he’d brought and went over to the pair. “The books said the new parents might need a break right about now. So I came prepared.” He said proudly, unable to help himself, shooting Coulson a look. Hunter forced to mask his giggle with a fake cough. That cough drawing Jemma’s ire.

“Not sick Love!” he said holding his hands up realizing the error instantly. “Promise, just swallowed wrong!”

Everyone looked at him for a surveying moment, mentally debating whether to toss him out the window or not, before Radcliffe spoke again. “I brought fresh pajamas,” he started unloading the contents into their arms. “Those fluffy hotel towels, all manner of lovely gels and lotions, my private chef will be here to prepare dinner this evening, and I will personally take care of Princess Kenzie here so you can have a proper shower and nap.”

Fitz and Simmons stood speechless, arms laden with the gifts. Tears shimmered in Fitz’s yes and Jemma’s lower lip trembled. They looked like they were about to decline when Bobbi and May made their move. May first handing the baby off to Coulson, before gently tugging on Jemma’s arm. Bobbi on Fitz’s and led them towards the bathroom. 

There was little resistance until they were just steps from the door and Kenzie let out a little coo. Jemma’s eyes zeroed in on the sound and she looked ready to bolt. Hunter stepping forward to block her way. “Oh no you don’t,” he said firmly. “You are going into that bathroom with your lovely husband and properly taking care of yourselves. And then you will both climb into that ridiculously oversized bed, really how do you even find each other in there, and sleep for no less than 8 hours. We’ve got it covered. There is milk in the fridge right, I’m sure between the five of us we can’t figure out how to warm up a bottle.”

The scientists allowed themselves to be ushered into the bathroom, Jemma last words causing everyone to stifle a laugh. “How does he know I have milk in the fridge?” the door closing firmly behind them. 

“I grabbed the wrong container,” Hunter grumbled shuddering at the memory now. He’d accidently added it to his coffee and taken a rather large slip before realizing his blunder. B is for Blue is for Biological should have been applied to the fridge too. 

Coulson was already heading out the door before anyone tried to take the baby from him, tucking the little bear next her here. “There you go,” he said “And Papa Coulson has a little something for you downstairs, your Uncle Mack helped me build it…” his voice fading away. Radcliffe quickly giving chase and May to referee. Bobbi hung back with her ear pressed to the door to ensure that the shower did indeed turn on. Hunter going to their bed and turning it down. 

Bobbi smiled fondly at the simple gesture. “Careful now, I’ll expect this kind of treatment in our own relationship.” 

He looked innocently back, “Too bad I don’t have a mint to leave on the pillow.”

With that they closed the door praying the pair would also take the nap they so desperately needed. 

They went downstairs and found that everyone had gathered in the more casual of the sitting areas, Coulson’s surprise in the middle of the room, May standing off to the side with the smallest of smiles playing on her lips. 

Bobbi’s eye brows arched in amusement and Radcliffe looked dumbfounded. 

“Is that a baby Lola?” Hunter asked.

Coulson looked up from the perfect miniature replica of his beloved car the interior more of a playpen that Kenzie was laying in. The license plate ‘I LUV PAPA’ facing the door and not to be missed. Her eyes transfixed on the Mobile of Captain America Shields turning above her. “Sure is!” the Director said proudly. “Right now it’s like a bassinette, but as she gets older it will convert to a stroller, and then working model that she can drive herself.”

May leaning over, “Don’t tell Fitzsimmons but they figured out how to make it fly….they’ll add the tech when she’s old enough.” 

Hunter chuckled and stepped back, subtly pulling out his phone, adding a point in Coulson’s column.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

It was actually twelve hours later, the living room now a mess of toys, bottles, diapers, and new outfits that Fitzsimmons finally appeared in the door way looking over the scene fondly. It has been the smell of a delectable roast wafting up from the kitchen that had finally roused them from sleeps blissful embrace feeling refreshed and human again. 

Their five sitters were scattered about the room, Hunter passed out in a recliner with a storybook open across this chest and spit up covering his jacket. Coulson and Radcliffe were also asleep, sitting in the love seat pressed together, heads touching, Kenzie nestled between them, and Coulson’s Captain America bear clutched in his other arm. May and Bobbi were on the floor before them should anyone shift and they need to move the baby. Both women giggling madly as they took pictures. 

Jemma leaned into Fitz’s side, his arm wrapping around her and a kiss to the top of her head. They sat enjoying the scene, their odd yet wonderful family spread out before them, before their eyes fell to the mini Lola in the middle of the room. Fitz felt his jaw drop while Jemma let out an “Aww,” alerting Bobbi and May to their presence. 

Fitz recognized Mack’s handiwork anywhere and one terrifying thought coming to him right away, “Please tell me it’s not rigged to fly!” 

End


End file.
